One With The Evil
by GiLaw
Summary: It's war time and Sparx is eager to end the war as quickly as he started it. However the closer it gets to Skeleton King's castle, the closer he gets to danger and it could end up destroying everything he has, including himself.


**HEEEEEEEEY WHAT'S UP YOU GUYS?**

 **How long has it been? I don't even know anymore.**

 **I mean so much has happened these days!**

 **And yeah, I haven't written some Spova or anything in while.**

 **So here's an idea I have. Don't expect updates TOO often because I'm busy with exams and stuff but I'll certainly try!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Patrol Schedules**

He narrowed his eyes as he examined his scanners one last time, glimpsing behind his shoulder for any sign of Skeleton King activity before finally puckering his lips. Taking care, he slowly pressed a button that transformed the Fist Rocket back into the Super Robot's right hand and slowly inserted it back so that the arm and wrist connected perfectly.

Even though he wasn't satisfied with it, it was still a night's worth of patrol. As long as the citizens were alive and the city was still somewhat inhabitable, he could sort of live with it.

Sparx lowered his eyebrows, taking one last moment to examine his surroundings. The night was blacker than usual, quieter than usual, too dark and too still, not even a gush of wind or a flicker of moonlight in the sky.

Had he done enough patrol?

He certainly hoped so.

Finally, reluctantly, Sparx shot up and down his red tube and into the command centre, wondering why the others wouldn't agree to the idea of evacuating the city even though it was obviously the safer idea and there was no way Skeleton King could possibly destroy them if they found the right planet.

As he wandered through the command centre, heading towards the corridor for their rooms, Sparx flicked a glance at the time. A few minutes late. At least Gibson would have some extra sleep before his patrolling shift. And at least Gibson would actually patrol the city and not circle Skeleton King's castle in search of a sneaky entrance . . .

It didn't matter. What the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

In the corridor now (that was as black and as deathly silent as the city), Sparx crept through, not sure whether he wanted to wake the others or not, even though this was becoming a scheduled thing but at the same time, would they mind that he was late?

Decision making was hard sometimes.

Sighing, too tired to feel tired Sparx opened his bedroom door and was suddenly surprised to see her standing there, waiting impatient, arms folded, foot tapping, eyebrows lowered.

He stared at her, not sure how to react, wondering what an Shuggazoom she was even doing but the frown on her face suggested that she was not happy. It was times like this Sparx remembered that he hadn't been the only one affected by this whole war thing.

"You're late," Nova muttered.

Sparx scowled, almost biting his lip in defence. So he was late. So what?

"Care to explain?" Her foot tapped that little bit faster.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well I was just wondering." There was something about Nova's tone that was making Sparx edgy, it was mocking and scolding at the same time, casual and firm at the same time, and it made it impossible to know what she was going to do or next.

"You know, last year you would've insisted on coming back five minutes early," Nova almost sneered. "And now you know, you're always coming back late every time you go on patrol. It's just interesting, ya know?"

"So what, I lose track of time," Sparx groaned, trying to barge into his room but with every step he took, Nova was that little bit quicker.

"Hey, let me in."

Shifting andsliding, he tried to keep up with her, maybe outsmart her, but she was both faster and smarter and next thing her arms suddenly unfolded before the hands emerged and grabbed his shoulders, pinning him to the opposite wall. A banging metal sound filled the corridor, making the air ring in an almost haunting fashion.

"Where have you been, Sparx?" Her voice wasn't joking anymore but it certainly was firm.

"Patrolling the city!" he lied. "What do you think?"

"And you saw no Skeleton King activity?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Not even a Formless?"

He shook his head again and as soon as he did, she beared her sharp little monkey teeth in response, making him know that that was not the reply she wanted.

"Where were you really?"

Sparx winced and tried to think of an answer that didn't revolve around that castle or a possible entrance.

"I'm fine, alright?" he muttered uneasily, eyeing Nova's hand slide away from his shoulder, slowly clenching into a fist, the other one taking hold of his neck so he was still looking (unwillingly) at her.

"Where were you?" Her fist was raised now, aimed towards his face.

"I don't wanna do this," Nova murmured in a threatening tone, "but whatever you're doing it's more than just patrolling the city."

Sparx just gaped, neither wanting to confess nor receive a blow to the face (though he felt he kinda deserved it) but was saved (maybe) by the sound of four other doors opening around them. The rest of the Hyper Force stepped out, their echoey footsteps adding to the very little sound in the room.

"Ahh." Like Nova, Gibson also sounded playful but not in a fun way. "I see Sparx has finally returned. So I guess it's finally my turn for patrol!"

"Go ahead, take your time," Nova sneered. She still hadn't let go of Sparx's neck and it was beginning to take its toll on his breathing.

"Nova," said Antauri. "I think you should let go of him."

Nova did so but deliberately raised him slightly so that when she dropped him, his ankles bent and he fell onto his knees, rather clumsily actually.

"Now then," said Antauri. "Now that Sparx has returned, I believe that this is the perfect time to discuss out patrol schedule."

"Oh goody," said Nova and again Sparx couldn't tell if she was joking or was she being serious or sarcastic.

"So," said Chiro, a little too enthusiastically. "What were you thinking, Antauri."

"A one member patrol seems to be ineffective," said Antauri sternly. "It has come to my attention that some members are abusing their freedom and doing more with their patrol." He had his eyes shut and his back turned on Sparx but he could tell the silver monkey was talking about him nonetheless.

"The purpose of one member patrol was so that we could preserve the energies of one another," Antauri continued. "However following previous patrols-" He flicked a brief glance at Sparx, just enough so he could see the firm look on his face. "It seems that some of us have plenty of energy. So-" He straightened, opening his eyes. "Otto, you will patrol the city along with Gibson"

"Right." Otto nodded obediently, exchanging glances with Gibson, both seeming happy with this plan.

"What?" Sparx was back on his feet though he wasn't standing very strongly.

"Chiro, Nova will assist you on your next patrol. As for you Sparx-" Antauri was glaring at him right in the eye. "I will patrol alongside with you for your next shift."

"But-"

"Are we all happy with this agreement?"

"Yeah, sure," Chiro said, giving the thumbs up.

"Yep!" Nova said cheerily.

"Sounds good to me!" Otto agreed happily.

"I am content," said Gibson, folding his arms in satisfaction.

Antauri nodded, ignoring the gaping Sparx behind him. "Then it's settled. Gibson and Otto will begin patrol momentarily. Everyone else is to return to their rooms until needed."

Sparx quickly shook his head, as if trying to shake away the fierce commands. Flicking a glance at Nova who was trying not to smirk, his face dropped before he turned back to Antauri and stepped forwards. "Hey-"

"The Hyper Force have all agreed, Sparx," Antauri interrupted and Sparx stopped, knowing that Antauri only interrupted if it was truly necessary. "It is for your own safety."

And with that, he headed back into his room, the others heading off to do what they had to do, leaving Sparx alone in the almost haunted corridor.

Great. Now how was he going to sneak into Skeleton King's castle and do his sneak attack?

Oh how he hated this war . . .

 **Ok, that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And yeah, I have planned out what's gonna happen, and stuff but it's just finding time and fleshing it out.**

 **But anyway be sure to follow and review as I do love positivity and constructive criticism is perfectly welcome!**

 **See ya! ;)**


End file.
